Attack of the Pokemon
by America's Crazy Cats
Summary: Just random little drabbles that pop up, the title has nothing to do with it. Fem! Naru. SasuNaru Discontinued
1. Sasuke? What are you playing?

**Ah haha! Blame Akemi-chan for inspiring this one, guys! XD**

**Warning; Slightly OOC Sasuke, Fem! Naruto, and I'm not sure if this is just a oneshot or what!**

**----**

**Attack of the Pokemon**

Naruto sighed as her kunai flew off course with the speedy wind, hitting the ground a few feet from its target with a _shluck!_ "Dammit... What's with the wind today?" The seventeen year old ground out as she picked the kunai up for the umpteenth time that day as strange music began playing in the background.

She turned to look confusedly at her teammate, Sasuke, who was sitting in a tree branch on the other side of the small clearing, holding a strange silver rectangle-like-thing. '_... What the fucking hell?_' She blinked as Sasuke cursed under his breath, closing whatever he had been holding with a _click_.

He looked over at her after a moment, his eye twitching as he realized he had forgotten to mute the game. He rolled his eyes as he jumped down, walking over to the blond as she sat on a tree trunk with a raised brow. "Mind telling me what the hell that thing was, Sasu-kun?" His lips twitched upward at the nickname as he reached his unofficial girlfriend, attempting to keep from smiling as he sat next to her.

"Hn..." It was Naruto's turn to twitch as she glared at him, deciding if she should punch him in the head as he smirked at her reaction. "It was a DS, a hand-held game system." Her glare deflated as she stared blankly at him, rolling her eyes as she sighed once more, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Teme. No fair, you could've told me you had one..." He couldn't help but smile at this, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

**---**

**I've got it! It's gonna be 'drabbles' or oneshots, or whatever! I'm still not sure, but it might decide to turn itself into a real story... Which would be bad...**

**Ahaha. Let's just hope it manages to kill my writers block for TCCB...**

**"I am the silence that brings your fear.**

**I am the moon, bringing eerie shadows to life.**

**I am the wind, circling he corner, coming for you.**

**I am the Akatsuki Neko. Bringer of Death"**

**See you soon! --computer chair gets pulled away by Pein as he dumps her on the floor-- ... That was my chair, dammit. T.T**


	2. Grr!

**I can't believe it took me so long to get around to writing this! DX ARGH!**

**Oh, and I tried to have all of the dialogue in Japanese. Nearly screamed at how hard it was to find a good English to Romaji translator, so it might not be completely right... oo I'ma put translations at the bottom...**

**Disclaimer; Um... Um... I own... Ummmmmm...**

**... What do I own?**

**--**

_**"Grr!"**_

Sasuke smiled, watching as his daughter attempted to pick one of the tiny kittens up with her little hands. He laughed lightly when one of the kittens crawled over her foot, making her giggle from the tickling sensation. The two of them were vaguely aware that Naruto was home and had started making lunch, probably getting ready to come and join them in the doorway to the closet.

He smiled when an idea came to him, picking one of the kittens up and showing it the almost-two-year-old. "Grr!" He said jokingly, moving the squirming ball of fluff gently closer to her and laughing again.

... Oops.

She squealed, getting up and running out of the room as he sat there bemusedly.

--

Naruto looked up when she heard their daughter squeal, followed by the pattering of the small child running into the kitchen. The little raven hid behind the Kage's legs when she got into the kitchen, making the blond wonder just what the Hell her husband had just done. "Nani? Doushita, Suri-chan?" She asked, looking down and putting a hand on the small one's head. Naruto looked up again when Sasuke walked into the room, laughing.

Naruto shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead. "Dou yatte desu ka, koibito?" Sasuke shrugged apologetically, rubbing his neck and looking away, whistling. Naruto glared halfheartedly, putting her hands to her hips. "Dou yatte desu ka, Teme?"

"Koneko unari goe..." He risked a look at the two, expecting Naruto to hit him over the head. But no, he had to be wrong twice today; Naruto was attempting to hold back her laughter as their daughter pouted cutely. "N-nani ga warai de?! Naruto!!"

--

**--laugh-- This was actually inspired by a story my Okaa-chan told me. :) She had apparently done what Sasuke had to my oldest sister, Kamo-nee, about nine years before I was born. I was laughing so hard when she told me the story, and I hope you laughed, too! XD**

_**Nani - What**_

_**Doushita - What's wrong**_

_**Dou yatte desu ka - What did you do**_

_**Koibito - Sweetheart, lover**_

_**Teme - Bastard, or Naruto's nickname for Sasuke**_

_**Koneko - Kitten**_

_**Unari goe - Growl (They wouldn't translate "growled"! D:)**_

_**Nani ha warai de - What are you laughing at**_

**Please tell me what you thought of it, and sorry it's so short!**


	3. Sleeping Souls

I sat up in my bed quickly, eyes wide as I searched the room around me for any evidence of the person who was just speaking to me. Seeing no sign of them, I sighed and laid back down, staring blankly at my ceiling. Who the hell was that... That... Person? I don't even know if they were a person or just a trickster...

Rolling over, I let out a loud gasp and jumped out of my bed, pointing an accusing finger at the sleeping form curled in the blankets. "Y-you!" They stirred slightly, looking up at me blearily through coal colored eyes as I continued to point at them.

"Neh... me." They replied slowly, hiding their face in the blankets- my blankets! I could feel my face heat up in anger as I watched them snuggle into _my _bed, and _my _pillows. "... What about me...?" They purred, revealing one of their eyes to me.

I twitched, reaching for my alarm clock to throw at them. I could have sworn I saw them smirk, before disappearing completely. "Wha-?" I felt arms around my waist, and I blushed before quickly turning around and moving to punch them. They were gone again.

"Now, now, Naruto... Calm down, kawaii kitsune." Again, I felt them wrap their arms around me. I attempted to turn again, but they held me tighter as I continued to struggle. "You should remember me... eventually." They disappeared once more, seemingly for good this time. I heaved a sigh of relief, getting ready to crawl back into my bed after making absolutely _sure _that they were no where _near _my room.

Ten minutes later, and I was asleep once more, dreaming I was swimming in a pool filled to the brim with ramen. I could have sworn I heard a small chuckle as I dived into the tasty water, slurping up some of the noodles.

X

A black haired figure appeared once more in the room that was littered with scrolls and small bits of trash, a small smile playing on their lips as they leaned over the sleeping blond. Their smile widened ever so slightly when they noticed the blond mumbling happily in their sleep, a chuckle escaping their throat.

"Sleep well, my little kitsune." They mumbled as they kissed Naruto's forehead.

--

**Wee! No double author's notes for you today! 8D Haha, don't know where I got the inspiration for this, but I'm working on a story that's just a **_**little **_**bit similar. (not gonna post it until TCCB is finished in... a couple a' years if this schedule is anything to go by... :O)**

**Hope you thought it was cute, and Naruto could be whichever gender you want this time 'round. Didn't go into too much detail on that factor...**

_**Naruto**_**; copyright Kishimoto Masashi**


End file.
